


Fly With me

by TimeLadyoftheSith



Series: Wolf and Wing [2]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Married Smut, One Shot, Pillow Talk, Pregnancy, Sequel to of Wolves and Storms, prompt request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 12:18:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14237142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeLadyoftheSith/pseuds/TimeLadyoftheSith
Summary: Rose and James share a moment alone. She tells him about the world she came from, and he reminds her of why she’ll always stay.





	Fly With me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mrsbertucci](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsbertucci/gifts).



Rose sighed as the soft breeze of the late summer night ghosted across her face. She shifted under the sheets, habitually reaching out for the feel of her husbands arms or the softness of his wings. She only found the still warm emptiness of where he’d been laying. Lifting head, she blinked into the dark room, seeking the outline of her personal angel’s body. The massive doors that led to their balcony were open, stirring the opaque silk curtains and casting the silver moonlight across the stone walls and floor.

James stood between the softly billowing material, his raven wings slightly extended as he stared out. His jaw was clenched and tight, fists balled by his side as his arms were held out slightly. His legs were slightly spread, the right just ahead of the other. Rose had learned what that stance meant, had seen it, lived it, been surrounded by enough blood and gore to know what it meant. Danger, there was danger.

Her heart pounding, she shot upright, fumbling blindly for her night gown. It didn’t occur to her, until she was about to climb off the massive bed that he was as naked as she was. James would have dressed if something was wrong. He’d be calling for her warriors to awake. Thunder would be booming and ozone would crackle in her nostrils. Ingolf would be howling for the pack to come to aid, as Lupa was currently tucked safely away in the stables with her litter of six newborn pups. “James,” she spoke gently, not wanting to startle him, as she kneeled on the sheets. He must not have heard. “Cadfael.” He didn’t respond to even his title. Rose crawled off the bed, crossing the room towards him, as the voice she had learned long ago not to ignore whispered to her. “My beloved.” She touched the ridges where his wings and skin met.

Like magic, which was all together possible in this world, James’ stance immediately relaxed. His fists unclenched, and his wings lowered with a gentle rustle. “Did I wake you, my goddess?” He turned blocking the moonlit sky with his body. Those sword calloused hands cupped her face softly.

“The wind did.” Rose pressed her cheek into his palm, loving how just his touch alone was enough to make her feel more safe than anything ever had. “What’s wrong, love? Did you hear something, smell something?” She knew the answer already, but wanted him to say it.

“No, go back to bed.” He kissed her brow, stroking her cheek with a thumb. “You three need rest.” His other hand came down to caress the swell of her abdomen that was proof of their love. It wouldn’t have been noticeable if she was carrying one child, as she was barely eleven weeks along, but the fact she was carrying twins made quite the adorable bump.

“I can’t sleep if you’re awake.” Rose pressed her palms against his chest, sliding them down to wrap around his lithe waist and hug him softly. “Come back to bed and talk to me.” She smiled up at him.

“As my goddess commands.” James smiled back before scooping her into his arms and carrying her to their bed. He lowered her to the sheets before crawling onto the mattress and leaning back against the pillows.

Rose snuggled against him, draping a leg over his and resting her head on his chest. She loved the hypnotic sound of his double heart beat. “What was the nightmare about?” She asked after a moment. She knew that’s what had woken him, because she had them too. It had only been a little under three months since the Second Dalek War. She knew they were a side effect of what they had seen, lived through, and almost lost.

“It was just a dream. Doesn’t matter.” James sighed softly, stroking her hair in the dim moonlight. “We’re safe, and that’s all that matters.” Rose could feel he was holding back.

“Post traumatic stress disorder.” Rose whispered as she drew soft patterns kn his skin. “Or that’s what they called it back in my old world.” She knew here they called it battle sickness. The annointed of Donar, Cora, Martha, and many of the Incarnate Muses had made themselves available to talk to those who had fought in the war as well as the children who had been kidnapped. Rose was lucky enough to have not only a husband to confide in, but a warrior goddess who helped ease her own fears.

“Tell me about it, the world you come from.” James’ fingers began to trail along her side, following a gentle path to draw designs on her belly. “You mention it but never talk about it.”

“Blimey, there’s so much. Don’t even know where to begin.” Rose blew out a breath, trying to think of the best place to start. “Well, it’s bigger than the world we know here. ‘S got about six billion people.”

“Six billion?!” James made a choking noise. “You’re not serious. How did you all fit?”

“Dead serious.” Rose giggled. He made a disbelieving snort. “But my old world was bigger than here in Gallifrey in size too. Hundred and hundreds of countries across seven continents. Then there were massive oceans between the continents.”

“Where did you come from. I think you called it London? Was that a country?” James’ feather soft designs began to move back to her waist.

“No. ‘S the capitol of a country called England, which was part of the United Kingdom.” Rose started mimicking his touches, drawing what she knew was the language of the Donarans. She was still learning it and didn’t recognize what they were spelling. “Don’t want to sound like I’m insultin’ Gallifrey, because I love it here, but that world was centuries ahead of this one in technological development.”

She’d be lying if she didn’t admit she missed some of what she had left behind, not to mention her few friends. Thinking about the chaos Regina was wrecking in their lives was almost too much sometimes, but Rose would never give up her new home.

“Ahead how?” James pushed Rose over onto her back gently and propped himself up on a elbow while placing gentle kisses along her belly.

“Well.” Rose sighed at the sensation. The more than human heat of his lips began to stir her already elevated hormones. “We haven’t used horses or carriages for travel in over a century.” The kisses stopped, and she looked down to see the moonlight reflect in his eyes. “We traveled by automobiles, ships hundred times larger than the ones here, trains, or airplanes.”

“Airplanes are the ones that fly, right?” His kisses resumed, moving down the swell of her abdomen to kiss at her hip.

“Mmmmhmmm.” Rose shivered a bit, not from cold, as his lips moved across her skin to the other side. “Like a giant metal carriage with wings.” She lowered a hand to run it through his soft hair.

“Hmmm, well you don’t need an airplane to fly here.” Wish a loud snap his wings extended, and James lifted his head to smile at her. “You have me.”

“Way more impressive than an airplane.” Rose giggled, tugging his hair softly down for him to resume his attention to her skin. Even after months with him, she was still in awe of the being she called husband. She never admitted to anyone she had been a tad nervous about flying in a plane, but she had no fear when her husband carried her high into the clouds.

“Tell me about the people? Were there many races?” James’ wings fell half back, stirring the air around them. She could tell there was a reason they didn’t fold completely, as he moved up along her body. Just as she had hoped, beckoning him back to bed and yielding to his touched would wash away his nightmares and turn his attention elsewhere.

“There were only humans, like me.” Rose arched under him as his lips reached her chest, his fingers squeezing her waist softly. “So now you, mmmm.” His breath ghosted against her right breast as he pressed an open mouth kiss to the underside. The heated feeling shot straight to her core. “Know why I was so shocked to see you.”

“I can’t even imagine a world like that.” James’ tongue drew a hot path to the left breast, where he gave her another body heating kiss. “No Donarans.” He caressed her right breast with his fingers as his lips tickled the other. “Nobody like me. Seems boring.”

“We had hmmm.” His thigh had just pressed between her legs, making Rose moan as she felt his own arousal press against her. “Myths of angels. They were divine creatures who looked human but had wings. They were said to be protectors of the innocent, especially children.”

“Do I feel like a myth, my love?” James rocked against her with a low chuckle.

“No.” Rose shook her head, sighing into the dim room as she trailed her hand down his face to curl under her chin and pull him up. “You feel very real and very much like my husband.” She giggled as he kissed the tip of her nose. “But you are divine, look human, and protect the innocent. You’re my very own angel.”

“You’re the divine one, my goddess, my Starlight.” James sighed against her lips. “I’m so blessed Lupa and Donar chose you for my wife and the mother of my children.”

“I love you.” Rose tilted her chin just enough for their lips to properly meet, and she gave a happy hum as he shifted over her to fit himself between her thighs. She nipped softly at his lower lip as he pulled away to kiss down her neck to her chest.

“I love you.” James whispered as he again took her breasts in his hands to gently caress them. “I love how your body is changing. So full, soft.” His thumbs pressed against the peaks of her nipples, sending tingles of electricity into her veins. Rose whimpered in delight at how much more sensitive everything was becoming. “How you glow more and more every day with the grace and blessing of your goddess.” lips replaced his right hand, making Rose mewl at the heat from his tongue.

“And your love.” Rose gasped as his hand found her hip and angled her up. His hard length pressed against her curls, dipping into her folds, stopping just at her soaked and needing center. “Fly with me.” She gasped as he swirled his tongue against the sensitive bud of her breast.

James’ wings snapped full span to cover them as he took her with a slow, deep thrust. It was perfect, just like it had been hours before when they stumbled from the bathing pool to the bed. Rose groaned in delight as he released her with a wet pop and nuzzled against her neck as he began a tender, sensuous rhythm. “My Rose.” He sighed into her ear.

The pleasure she was feeling at how he stretched and filled her multiplied with the sound of her real name on his lips. He rarely used it, as nobody but he, Amelia, Rory, and Cora knew the truth. It always sounded so magical coming from him. “My James.” She groaned as she curled her legs around his waist. Her pregnancy made everything about their love making so much more intense. Every thrust, touch, and kiss was ecstasy.

Talking lost importance as they moved together. The air filled with the smell of summer rain, as it always did when they were like this. Rose marveled at how his eyes glowed in the dark, heat lightning behind the warm chocolate irises. She pulled him back down so their tongues danced as she rocked up against him.

One of his hands trailed between them, down to slip between her folds to stroke circles against the sensitive bud there. Rose tightened her thighs around her hips as she gave a soft cry into his lips. His soft chuckled growl made her skin tingle as that coil began to tighten deep in her core.

“You’re so perfect.” James sighed, squeezing Rose’s hip and angled his thrusts upward. Rose cried out as the sensation drove her closer towards the ledge. His thumb pressed against her, sending shockwaves up her body. “Let go for me.”

“So close.” Rose could feel it, as she clung to his biceps and bit softly at his shoulder. “Don’t stop.” He gave another swirling press with his thumb and increased the speed of his strokes inside her. She could feel his hearts pounding against her chest as he lowered his lips to her neck. She was almost there, dancing on the precipice. His teeth pulled at her skin, and she launched into a free fall.

Stars exploded across her vision as the coil deep inside of her snapped. Rose dug her nails into his arms, letting her head hit the pillow as she howled out her love and completion. She couldn’t hear it, over the roar of her own pulse in her ears, but James’ thrusts grew even quicker as he slid his arms beneath her body and held her to him.

His lips found hers, frantic, hungry, needing as his wings flapped lifting them both from the sheets. With a crack of thunder, James pressed deep into her and stilled, only the movement of his rolling torso rocking her against him. She felt his release, hotter than the heated wetness he always managed to reduce her too. As her hazy thoughts cleared, she realized they were nearly a foot in the air. His powerful wing beats were echoing off the walls.

This was a first. Never before had he taken any form of flight when they made love, and the sensation was breathtaking. Rose had wondered if it were possible, and now she had her answer. She whined at the loss of him inside her, as he lowered her tenderly to the sheets and slid out. “That was amazing.” Rose smiled as he kissed her forehead and rolled onto his side, his wings tucking neatly to his back.

“Yes you were.” James wrapped his arm around her, pulling her face to his chest. His hearts were slowly returning to normal, but his skin was still blazing against her.

“I didn’t know you could fly while we did that.” Rose snuggled into his embrace, curling her fingers against the sparse hairs on his skin.

“Liked that did you?” James chuckled, his fingers trailing along her spine, making the aftershocks of her climax give Rose tiny shivers. She nodded, placing a kiss to his skin. “Maybe tomorrow night I can make you come undone under the stars.”

“You spoil me.” Rose had to fight back a yawn as she came fully down from her figurative trip into the sky. Those words earned her a soft squeeze. Then she felt something, the tiniest flutter low in her abdomen. She gasped, holding very still, thinking she imagined it. It happened again. “Oh!” She rolled out of his arms to place a hand on her belly, propping herself up on an elbow.

“What is it?” James pushed himself up, his eyes zeroing in on her hand. “Love?”

“The twins.” Rose felt her heart skip a beat as the fluttering happened again. “I can feel them. I’ve never felt them move before.”

“Oh!” James’ hand slid under hers, pressing just where the movements were. The fluttering intensified making her breath catch. “I don’t feel them. Are you sure?”

“I’m sure.” The flutters rolled slightly and then stopped. “You’ll be able to feel them soon. They’re strong, James.” Tears stung Rose’s eyes as she reached up to cup his face. She had been so scared when she first found out, but at that moment all she felt was overwhelming love and awe for her tiny fluttering babies and the man staring at her in adoration.

 _Of course they are strong, my Beloved_. The warm comfort of Lupa’s voice echoed deep in her soul. _They are wolf and wing_. Her goddess’ soft laughter faded, and Rose could have sworn she heard a definite masculine chuckle accompany it, that rolled like thunder of a distant storm. She didn’t realize that James had grown still beside her until she saw his eyes flashing in the dark and the taste of ozone was heavy in the air around him. 

“Lupa.” James’ soft whisper was as reverent as Rose’s gasp of awestruck wonder.

“Donar.” She saw the lightning fizzle out of James’ eyes.

Rose let her husband take her back into his arms, as he pulled their sheets up over their entwined body. She may have missed the world she left behind, but she’d never trade it for the home she had found.


End file.
